Life and Death
by musicluver001
Summary: Glinda finds out that Elphaba is still alive. Also, Glinda seeks revenge, and realizes that it's better that she does, but is it already too late?
1. Day One

"Citizens of Oz," Madam Morrible's voice filled the room as she wrote a short speech, "We would like to inform you on what has happened to El- the Wicked Witch of the West."

"No, say her name," Glinda instructed.

"Her name was, no is, Elphaba."

"Good, now tell them she's alive."

"I said 'is' because… she is still alive."

"Maybe you should tell them not to be scared."

"Yes, I should. But don't be afraid, she is not as bad as we've told you."

"Excuse me, 'as bad'?"

"Okay she's not bad at all. Please help us find her, for she's a dear friend of our own Glinda the Good. That is all."

"Perfect! Ooh I hope this works!" Glinda looked down at a letter Elphie and sent her, saying she didn't die, or even melt. "I miss her so, so much."

"I know you do Miss Glinda, I know. I hope this makes up for how badly I treated you two, now that the Wizard has left us, all of Elphaba's dreams came true, and she was right about everything. I just want her to not have to hide during this wonderful time."

"Me too… So tomorrow at five o'clock in the evening?"

"Yes, at the _Shiz Meeting Hall_."

"Okay, well I'm going to go home and get some rest. See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye Glinda."


	2. Day Two

"Citizens of Oz, we would like to inform you on what has happened to Elphaba-the Wicked Witch of the West, whose real name is Elphaba and we will all call her that from now on-anyway… I said 'is' because she is still alive," you could her hundreds of people gasp and scream as Madam Morrible said those words, "Now don't be scared, she's not bad at all, truly nothing like you've heard. Please help us find the girl, for she is a dear friend of our own Glinda the Good," Glinda stood up and bowed as soon as she heard her name, many people cheered, "That is all. Glinda, do you have anything to add?"

"Yes Madam Morrible, I do," she turned to the audience, "I would like to remind you that Elphie was definitely one of the greatest friends I ever made, and I have many friends," a few people chuckled, "She means a lot to me and I would really like to see her again. Any questions?"

A short man, about 40 years old stood up. "I have a question. How could you be friends with such a horrible thing?"

"Excuse me?" Glinda didn't know what else to say.

"She is just a terrible, terrible person, not even a person, she's a Wicked Witch! How could you even pretend to like her?"

"I'm not pretending…"

"Then you must be a Wicked Witch too!"

"Sir, I think you need to understand that all you have heard about her is rumors."

"There are no such things as rumors, they're all true!"

Glinda had tears in her eyes, "I need to be alone."

She ran outside, but Madam Morrible followed.

"Miss Glinda. Miss Glinda! Please Glinda, don't cry. That man is crazy, ignorant, he just doesn't understand."

"No, just leave me alone! You know, this is completely your fault! Do you not see that? If you never said all those terrible things about Elphie, then there would be nobody who thought like that man, there would be no Witch Hunters, she wouldn't be in hiding, and we wouldn't be searching for her. She could be _happy_!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?  
"No!"

"Well I do."

"You know what, I'm sick of your opinions!"

"Relax darling, just relax. You'll see her again; I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you do."

Glinda sighed heavily.

"See… it's going to be okay." Madam Morrible cooed.

"Don't say that, you don't even know what's happening!"

"You told me what the letter said. Isn't that what's happening?"

"Actually… there's more."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"No."

"Miss Glinda…"

They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Fine," then Glinda handed Madam Morrible the letter.

"Let's see…" Glinda watched as Madam Morrible read the letter, "Oh no! Why did you tell me to announce she's alive then?"

"Do you really think I care if the _Service_ or anyone kills Fiyero? He broke my heart, he deserves to suffer! Besides, there's only a small chance that they'll find out he's been hiding her."

"You're basically murdering him!"

"No, I'm just setting him up to receive the proper punishment. He did everything wrong, I'm just tattling."

"Glinda, this isn't grade school, Fiyero's not going to lose his recess, he's going to lose his _life_; and over what? A broken heart of some young girl who's supposed to be good!" she paused to take a breath, "Now don't you think that sounds silly?"

Glinda did not respond.

"You know it does," Madam Morrible scolded.  
"Well it's too late now!"

"No it's not."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well… we can… I'll think of something, okay?"

"Fine. Well I'm going home."

"What about the meeting?"

"Ha, there's no way I'm going back in there."

"I'll just tell them you had to leave for an emergency."  
"Thank you, see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye."


End file.
